tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Seigmund of Anticlere
NAME: Sir Seigmund of Anticlere RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 247 (immortal) GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Knights of Anticlere (knightly order, disbanded) SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Knight (the order did not have ranks, all in it were equal) WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Up to Adept knowledge of Restoration, six foot long greatsword, halberd, lance (has a ring that allows him to store two large weapons as weightless, aside from the weapon he would be presently using) REGION OF BIRTH: High Rock (Anticlere) OCCUPATION: Knight/Adventurer, has the title of Lord by blood but rarely returns to his family's palace) HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Seigmund was born to a family of knights and nobles some time before the Oblivion Crisis, in the Breton kingdom of Anticlere. Brought up mainly by his mother and maids/servants, because his father was frequently in combat and out on adventures as a knight, he was trained to value laws, honor and responsibility. Young Seig, as his family called him, was trained both mentally, by some of the finest tutors and books available and taught to value such things as art and music (he was trained as well to paint and play the flute, two things that he still sometimes does), and physically, trained by top notch warriors in strength and combat. Sieg was scared of many things, and still is, but was and is brave enough to overcome them when necessary. When he came of age at 18, Sieg was given his knightly armor, shield, zweihander sword, and full title; began to be addressed by either Seigmund, Sir Seigmund, or Lord Seigmund of Anticlere; and was formally inducted into the brotherhood, the Knightly Order of Anticlere. He got married to a fair maiden of another kingdom, a lass named Maria Tudor, at the age of 23. Seigmund fought valiantly in many battles, both taking and sparing lives, and even helping to defend his kingdom from the Oblivion Crisis. On adventures, both alone and with knights, he found a great bounty of loot and gold - including a ring that he kept, which he found allowed him to store a limited number of things inside of it. He chose to use the ring to store an extra lance and halberd. However, his loot came at a price - he was cursed by a witch with immortality. While he thought it great at first, he eventually realized, through events such as being away adventuring during his wife's death, that it was most definitely awful. Something that he found even worse was that since he had his beloved daughter, Sieglinde, after being cursed, she would have it too, as would her children, forever until the curse was broken - the only way for any of them to die would be to actually be killed, rather than of illness or old age. He also was there when the Knights of Anticlere disbanded, being lost through time to everything except books and stories. Sometime, around 4E 150, his daughter disappeared - shaken by this, his wife's death, and losing his friends when the order died out, Lord Seigmund left. After going on numerous adventures, both alone and with others, to everywhere from Skyrim to Akavir, he returned on a quest to look for his daughter - his "Little Lin", as he still calls her. He keeps a cheerful, happy appearance, but he usually is very sad on the inside. He is very kind to others, as he was trained to be with his knightly code. FAMILY: Maria (Wife, deceased), Sieglinde (Daughter, missing somewhere) PERSONALITY: Cheerful, outgoing, adventurous facade; really sad and tortured on the inside; fearful but brave; kind HAIR: Brown, turning gray EYES: Brown FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Great bushy beard, a few battle marks and scars SKIN: Pale, battle scars BODY: 5'11, muscular CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Armor set of the Knights of Anticlere (looks somewhat like Siegmeyer's armor from Dark Souls, but a bit less portly looking), large greatshield made of black iron BEAST FORM: None LIKES: Honor, family, friends, adventure, knighthood, bravery, Nine Divines (is very religious), the Empire DISLIKES: His fears (a great many things, from Tsaecsi to undead), dishonest people, Thalmor, oppresors AMBITIONS: Reestablish the Knights of Anticlere, possibly as a reincarnation of the Knights of the Nine; find his daughter, Sieglinde; find out his wife Maria's last words REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He misses the knights and his friends, and would like an order to belong to again; he misses his beloved daughter and has been searching for her for decades; finding his the last words of his wife, who he loved dearly, would give him much needed closure Category:Characters